plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ)
Last Stand is the sixteenth Mini-game and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode once and completing thirteen other minigames. It consists of a series of 5 flags, located in the Pool, which you must survive in order to win. You can't plant any Sun-producing Plants, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms and it is better to not to plant Planterns, Blovers, Flower Pots or Grave Busters. However, you do get to spend 5000 Sun in the beginning of the Mini-Game. Due to the many strategies lots of people made, Last Stand is one of the most popular mini-games in the game. Overview In the start, you get 5000 sun, and can choose anything you have (except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms, or the Imitater version of any of them). It may not be wise to use Planterns, Blovers, Grave Busters or Flower Pots. After you defeat the last zombie for the flag, that last zombie will drop 250 sun. This is the only time you get sun after starting the first onslaught. Last Stand is frequently used for Gold Farming, with as many Marigolds as possible, Gold Magnets collecting coins automatically for the player and Gloom-shrooms for attacking. This will get him/her about 5-9k of coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money Guide. Zombies Zombies which appear in this mini-game include: * Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Dolphin Rider Zombie * Football Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Zombie Yeti * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Ladder Zombie thumb|right|300px|farming in last stand Strategy Main Article: Last Stand Strategies {C thumb|right|300px|Money farming in last stand. {C LSBUILD2.png|A build utilizing magnets as protection. Last_Stand_Cobs.png|Last Stand Cob Cannons Coool!.JPG|A Build for those who need money. Screen shot 2011-05-17 at 1.38.35 PM.png|completed last stand. Wall tall.jpg|Example strategy. Last_Stand_Strategy.png|Who wants to challenge the gloom walk!? HYPNO_BUILD.png|Hypno Build!(This Will Not Win.) Super_Gold_Farming.jpg|A Gold Farming Strategy That will not win. ABCD.png|A build utilizing wall-nuts and pumpkins for protection. LS_NORMAL.png|A normal build in last stand. IMG 1000000172.png|Spiking Them Slowly wins Last Stand game, earns Sol Invictus Achievement with 2000 suns!|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Sol_Invictus#Strategy IMG_1200.jpg|An example of a fool-proof set-up. These plants are defending the backyard against the last wave of zombies in Last Stand. Trivia *The mini-game may be named after many games or the actual term "last stand", which refers to when a small force holds its position when attacked by a much larger force, and while it knows that it will be defeated, the smaller force hopes to delay or severely damage the larger force. *If you plant plants with instant usage on your lawn before the onslaught, they will be used instantly, even if there are no zombies. *Plants don't have to recharge before you start an onslaught. *LastStandTests is a YouTube channel which uses tests on different plants for Last Stand. *Last Stand will not reward a player with any pool related achievements. *Last Stand somehow knows what plant set-up is used and adjusts the amount of zombies in relation to what's on the lawn. (This theory needs prove with testing video evidence). *The Tall-nut, Garlic,Magnet-shroom and Gloom-shroom are fantastic here. *Ladder Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies only appear in each huge wave. *This is the first game where you're restricted to select some seeds. The second is Versus Mode . *Beating this mini-game on the IPhone with 2000 sun left will earn you the achievement Sol Invictus. *This is one of the hardest, but most interesting and challenging mini-game Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Money Category:Hardest mini-games Category:Minigames